fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/FGO: 2018 for me
I was bored and decided to write this. 2018 was my first year of experiencing FGO and it was a fun starting year for me. Warning, incoming huge wall of text (Sorry, i have a habit of writing long text). TL:DR = A fun year with high ups and almost no down. I started playing FGO in NA server, albeit I switched to the JP version since my luck over in that account stinks. While in NA I started at May, I started at June in JP, at the beginning of the GudaGuda Teito Seihai Kitan event. Since I am new and haven’t cleared Salomon yet, I can’t partake in the event and thus, did not have Ryoma, so sad. Anyway, I rolled about 6 times in the gacha and got Penthesilea, NP4 Okada, NP2 Emiya, Lobo, and Chevalier. Since my brother, who is a seasoned FGO player, told me to just invest in Penth and Emiya, I started playing in the arc 1 campaign with just them. Then, at the end of June, Dead Heat Summer event rolls in. Since both my Penth and Emiya is well-leveled after they have brought me towards Pluribus, I partake in the event in hopes of getting more materials. Of course, I rolled in the gacha, and boy the gacha was truly kind to me in this banner. On the first 5 tickets, I was blessed by Nero caster, my first SSR (Nero actually appeared on the first ticket). It was so soon, considering that in the NA account, I didn’t have any SSR whatsoever. Afterward, I decided to hold off the gacha until late at night, since I got my plethora of SR back in Gudaguda late at night, at the behest of my friend. I woke up at night and then used another 5 tickets and one multi, and the result was a surprise victory. Nitocris, Orion, Atalanta Alter, and Orion (What) all answered the gacha. I was so fortunate that night that I couldn’t sleep again and decided to just play FGO. Furthermore, I learned that there is a second banner in this event. I was replaying Hitman: Blood Money when the maintenance for the second banner arrived and decided to use 5 tickets again since I felt lucky. Boom, Mama Raikou spooked the hell out of me. I was so happy since I later learned that she is one of the premier SR Lancer available. Later, I went to a friend’s house (Irvin) and decided to let him do one multi once just to test the waters. The result? It was amazing, Helena Archer and Raikou Lancer appeared. From that point, I learned that my friend was indeed lucky at gacha games. While I was unable to finish the challenge quest due to the fact that you need to clear Salomon to do so, I ended up happy with the gacha result, and that my friend is also lucky in FGO. After the summer event, Gotterdamerung was announced. Since I am still at Pluribus at this point, I was unable to gain the extra quartz but that’s cool. Anyway, in the pre-release of Gotterdamerung banner, I rolled 5 tickest and got all servant. At the behest of my brother, I did a multi, which later hatched one Napoleon. Sigurd banner also appeared later in the week. While my constant nagging of him got nothing but Tamamo Cat (If I recall), Irvin was able to summon him for me with just one multi. He truly is blessed by the luck. And that was the end of July. With Gotterdamerung banner gone, there was the announcement of the 3rd anniversary of FGO, with Skadi banner in sight. Perhaps I was too greedy, but I decided to gacha a lot of times in that banner, including once with my friend, Tanu. The result of that Gacha was only Lancelot and Anne Bonny. However, my brother later got Skadi and we were able to pour salt on a friend who desperately wanted it (Lelz) (Not intended though). Anyway, my brother decided to do the GSSR since the cost was just 15 Paid SQ and I also followed suit. While his GSSR nets him MHX, I got Sherlock Holmes, NP2 Salieri, and NP2 Gorgon. While I am okay with Holmes, my brother was mad since I got dupe Holmes, as my brother also had Holmes and Holmes was actually his first SSR in the JP account. Later in the Quetz banner, Irvin was also able to roll me Jaguarman, whom I later decided to grail once all of my servants are well-leveled. The month continues and Servant summer fest was announced, which means free Jalter berserker for everyone. Since the event didn’t require Salomon or higher, I was able to partake. The event was fun and all, but the gacha was the one to take center stage this event. First of all, I was unable to get Irvin to gacha for me, since he is taking a part in an event as a volunteer, resulting in my just asking for his blessing online. I know that sounds far-fetched, but it works. In the first banner, before asking for his blessing, I got only Martha. After his blessing, I got NP3 Ushi in just single multi, good god. Second banner also appeared, and thanks to his blessing, BB answered the call after just 2 multi. During this event, there was a family event that requires me to stay at my mother's place. In my mom's house, i asked my sister to roll the multi gacha once, which results in Anastasia (Wow). Then, we went to my grandma's place, and i asked her to roll me the gacha once, to which she obliges. The result? Resounding win, in the form of Tomoe Gozen and second BB in just one Multi. Filial strength sure means something in this game. With my luck in NA also translates into good rolls, I’m starting to think that summer banner is actually where my luck is at it’s highest. And with that, August finally ends on a very high note. September was here and with that, FGO accel Zero rerun was announced, with a bonus Saber Diarmuid added to the gacha. The event was enjoyable, although the gacha was kind of strange for me. Irvin was strangely unlucky for me, landing nothing with 2 multi, although I was able to get Diarmuid Saber in the previous night with only 5 tickets. However, my brother ended up with a Waver upon his return from Irvin’s place, since he was a little bit triggered by me getting Diarmuid. The same night, I went to my dad’s room and asked him to do 5 ticket rolls. One thing I forgot to mention is that Kirei’s steel training is one of the catalyst for a good roll for me, since Kirei has been accompanying all of those gold servants I mentioned above (Most of the time). Anyway, first 3 tickets, nothing. Fourth ticket was Kirei. Feeling something was up, I told my dad once more and a silver rider card turns gold, Iskandar hath arrived. Oh my gosh. I was so happy I screamed at my dad with him not knowing what just happened. From that point on, I began to dub Iskandar as my dad, lol. By the way, is getting 4 copies of Gilles good, lol. At this point, my servant are all well-seasoned, and I was able to ascend Jaguarman to level 100. It was a proud moment. Continuing in September, a banner pops in, KyoMaf banner. There was Shuten Douji and Raikou, along with Yagyu and Danzo in the banner. I have been wanting Shuten for the longest time and decided to roll at least once in her rate-up, with Irvin’s blessing. The result was just Chiyome though, and I’m happy with that. Anyway, the real event then kicks in, Battle in NY, Gil’s answer to Nerofest. My mettle was tested in this event, since my servants are all well-rounded at this point. I was only capable of clearing Touta , Leonidas, Okada, and Gil’s CQ. Jaguarman’s CQ was the hardest, while I was only fingertips away from clearing Sheba’s CQ (Even wasted 3 CS) to no avail, and I still haven’t got the right servant to turtle MHX’s CQ. From there, I learned the hard lesson that we need to properly raise our servant. Oh, I also got Chiyome in this banner for some reason, not Sheba. Thus, September closes with several lessons learned. October is the month of Halloween and that means a Halloween re-run and a new Halloween event. For the rerun, it was an okay event and was able to acquire several good materials for leveling up my servants. Irvin finally returns and I asked him to pull a multi once, giving me Osakabehime for some reason, despite the fact that I just wanted Penth. Little did I know that Osakabehime would be the last SSR I will obtain in Gacha for the foreseeable future. Anyway, the next Halloween was announced and it requires the clearing of Gotterdamerung. I panicked for a bit and while I initially thought to just hold it off for next year, I decided to rush Gotterdamerung (Not really rushing, since I was clearing story). First off, I must say that Anastasia’s story was really exciting and epic, leaving lasting impression to me that I can finally say I love Fate series now. I hated Patxy, despite public’s affection towards him. Honestly, how are you going to get me like him if all Patxy does is just whine, betray, whine, whine, and whine some more? It’s his fault that his mother died, but he blamed Ivan, although his dead seems cool to me, but that’s it. Gotterdamerung was a bit challenging, since there are several forced NPC, resulting in me cheesing some fights. The translation didn’t caught up to Gotterdamerung so I skipped some parts, which makes me sad. Anyway, with Gotterdamerung cleared, I obtained the ticket to participate in the Oniland event (The 2018 Halloween). Oniland was fun, and the Shuten freebie motivated me to clear Gotterdamerung (Forgot to mention it earlier). The gacha grants me only two copies of Ibaraki (And Kaleidoscope). I ranted that it shoud’ve been Ibaraki lancer from the summer banner, but beggars can’t be chooser, so I just took off with Ibaraki.I am happy though, since Ibaraki was my first proper SR in NA, and thus, I respect her. That closes off October. And November starts, a painful and heelish month in my opinion. First of all, there were two banners that were enticing for me, the Christmas 2017 banner (Since it contains Jaguarman for some reason) and 16 million download campaign, which guarantees a single non-limited SR of my choosing, that has Abigail gacha on it. I wanted the two servant so I rolled both of them, and not even Irvin can save me from desire sensor. Not even a single copy of Jaguarman in sight, and no Abigail (That’s kind of expected though, never desired an SSR, so just gacha), so I moved on from November. By the way, I picked Parvati for my free 4 star servant. I was torn inbetween Valkyrie and her, but I decided to pick Parvati, since I love BB. Then the last month of the year arrived. With SIN chapter finally releases, that opens up the opportunity for Irvin to do another gacha. In the two banners of SIN, he was able to pull me Qin Liangyu, Wu Zetian (The coincidence), Red Hare and Yu Miaoyi, while I was able to single-pull Lanling Wang out of sheer luck. At this point, I started to think that my luck has finally return, but I was mistaken, as the Christmas banner was announced with Quetz included in one of the banner. Quetz was my most wanted servant, and of course I didn’t get her, and that was after using upwards of 100 SQ, though the free ruler Quetz was a consolation for me. By the way, SIN was fun and old man Li was bad-ass, although his fight was a bit of a challenge for me. The hardest fight was against the tree, since the tree’s gimmick are a bit of tedious for a buster-oriented team such as myself. In the end, I was thankful that Anastasia spooked me several months prior, since she was the deciding factor in most of the fight, as well as Nero caster. That was the end of December for me. It was a superb month, and fulfilling nonetheless. Announcement of GGSR was made and they say it contains only limited servants. I decided to partake and rolled the gacha at the 11:00 PM of my time, just before next year. And who do I got? Of course it had to be my least wanted servant, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada as my last servant of 2018. He’s good and all, but I don’t really want him, but I’ll take him nonetheless. Since he was GSSR, I don’t include him in my hard-earned SSRs, thus I am still SSRless from September. That was fun first year of FGO for me. I was able to learn the joy and pain of gacha, as well as what is it that so fun from following the fate franchise to begin with. I ended up loving the series as a whole and learned most of history thanks to FGO. There are ups and downs in my first year, but I was thankful to be blessed with a good year of FGO. If you're reading this then congrats for finishing this long text, you're awesome omg. Category:Blog posts